Night Before Day? Or Day Before Night?
by GhostSam
Summary: Two new people have appeared in Jump City, but after their ariveal drained bodies, amnesia, vampirism and more. The story might be better than the summary, but that's your choice:
1. The Two

**Hi people it's me, PlantGhostSam. I know I haven't worked on Avatar: The Last Airbender/Danny Phantom Xover in a while, but I promise I will finish it when I can:) I also blame Twix for not coming over... Great... She just walked into my room.**

**SaraTwixMonster: Are you complaining about me again?**

**Me: Maybe... But it's true...**

**Twix: You do know that I have things like school and a boyfriend right?**

**Me: *Groan* Why are you even here?**

**Twix: What? Can't I see a friend? Is there a law where I can't see my friends? Nevermind, weren't you going to do a story?**

**Me: What? Right! ...*Sheepishly* Can you help me with the plot in the chapters?**

**Twix: Sometimes you are so hopeless...**

**Me: Hey!**

**Twix: This story I will also be helping just like her one Xover... *Looks at me***

**Me: What?**

**Twix: Disclaimer.**

**Me: Right... I don't own Teen Titans:) Happy now?**

**Twix: Very**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

In the woods on the outskirts of Jump City, a teenage boy was running for his life. He had short messy black hair, light auburn eyes, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with holes at his knees, and they also had blood stained on them, he also wore black Vans. He kept running, and looked behind him to see two men still chasing him.

"Get back here you monster!"' One of them yelled.

The boy didn't stop running, and then he saw Jump City at least 20 feet away. _'Hopefully I can make it to the city, and loose these people.'_ He thought. Just then he felt something pierce his left leg. He looked down to see a arrow sticking out of his leg, and he fell to the ground. _'How can they aim this good?'_ The boy stood up, and started to do his best to get away, that was until... Another arrow pierced his right leg, and he fell to the ground once more. _'Shit'_ He cursed to himself.

"We've finally caught you abomination." One of the men said as they caught up to the boy. "Say good-night."

The two men started to laugh, and one of them raised a gun to his head. The boy closed his eyes, and waited for the shot, but... It never came. He opened his eyes to see a girl with long silver hair that stopped a bit below her waist, a black and white tank-top, a mid-length black skirt, knee-high boots, and silver colored lips and eyes was holding both men in each hand.

"Rekia?" The boy asked unsure.

"Sometimes you are _so_ weak, but you're my best friend." Rekia replied. "Can you move your legs, Zachary?"

"I have a arrow in both legs, what do you think?" Zachary replied sarcastically.

"What do you think I should do with them?"

"You're the one holding them, you chose."

"Make them forget?" She asked with a grin.

"Make them forget." He replied, and returned the smirk.

"Which one do you want?"

Zachary pulled the two arrows out of his legs, and discarded them to the ground. "You do it, I'm going to the city." He said, and started to walk away.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." He continued walking, but every step was weary.

"You at least need to feed!" Rekia yelled at him.

"I'll be fine!" Zachary looked at Rekia, then started walking once more to Jump City.

Rekia watched him leave, and she started to drink off of one of the men. Once she was done, she started for the other, but the five teens came out of nowhere.

**Earlier~**

The Titans were enjoying a movie, but... it was a movie of Starfire's choice. They were watching 'Twilight',**(A/N: Don't think I chose that movie because I like it, in fact I hate the movies! I say its a disgrace to vampires everywhere!) **and most of them were hating it. Starfire was the only one enjoying it, Robin slouched in his seat, Beast Boy was asleep, Cyborg wasn't even watching it, and Raven was reading a book. When the movie was over they all sighed in relief.

"Wasn't that a glorious movie friends!" Starfire asked.

They all mumbled a 'Yeah... sure.' and 'Great.'. Beast Boy suddenly woke up, and noticed the movie was over.

"Finally! It's over!" He exclaimed.

Just then the alarm blared off, and all of them was immediately at the computer. Robin was typing on it, and pulled up a map. It marked at the outskirts of Jump City, and Robin turned to the team.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Something... or someone is in trouble in the woods near the city." Robin said. "Let's go!"

They all ran out the door, hopped into Cyborg's T-Car, while Robin hopped on his R-Cycle. They drove to the woods, in time to see a girl with long silver hair, black and white tank-top, mid-length black skirt, knee high boots, blood smughed lips, and glowing blood red eyes remove her mouth from a man, and move to another.

"Stop!" Robin yelled.

_'Great.'_ The girl thought. _'Right in the middle of feeding, five weird looking teens come out of nowhere! My lucky day...' _She let go of the man she was holding, and he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, this: "<strong>_Example._**" Is another language,** **'Telepathy', **_'Thought', _"Normal quote."

* * *

><p>The girl smirked. <strong>"<strong>_Rekia._**"**

The Titans didn't understand what the girl was saying, it was some type of foreign language. Raven quickly knew what language she was speaking. _'She knows Ancient Sumerian.'_ Raven stepped closer to the girl.

**"**_How do you know Ancient Sumerian?_**"** Raven asked.

The girl's eyes widen. **"**_I can ask the same for you._**"**

**"**_Where I learned it doesn't matter, but what were you doing to them?_**"**

**"**_None of your buisness._**" **The girl quickly disappeared into the woods, leaving the unconsious men with the Titans.

The rest of the Titans walked up t Raven, and looked at the place the girl was standing. "Did you find out anything from her?" Robin asked.

"Just that her name is Rekia, and she knows Ancient Sumerian." Raven replied.

"We need to find out what she was doing to these men, and why." Robin observed.

They all walked back to the T-Car, and R-Cycle. When they drove away, Rekia was watching them from a distance. Her eyes was returning to silver, and she licked the rest of the blood on her lips off. _'I need to keep a eye on these five. Zachary, you better be okay.'_ She thought, and hopped out of the tree she was sitting in.

**I hope this was an okay 1st chapter:) I don't care if you review or not, but it still would be nice;)**

**Twix: A review always makes the writer happy, I know it does for me:)**

**Me: You get more reviews than me!**

**Twix: Maybe because I have wrote 7 stories?**


	2. Zachary

**Twix: You never get many reviews, do you?**

**Me: Shut up Twix.**

**Twix: *Holds hands up in defense* I was only stating a fact.**

**Me: Thanks Ms. Obvious! I do not own Teen Titans, just the two OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Zachary was walking wobbly due to his injaries, and the loss of blood, through Jump City's dark streets. He was getting hungry, and thirsty. _'I need to find something to eat.' _He thought. His hunger drew him to a an all-night cafe. He walked in, and paused. He scaned the room, a man was drunk at one of the tables, a couple in their late 30's was sitting together, and he noticed a girl who looked about in her late twenties, sitting near a window.

_'Best thing I'm going to get tonight.' _With and effort of will, he called to her, stepped out of the cafe, and onto the sidewalk. He watched the girl get up from her table, and walk out the cafe. Soon she came up to him, her eyes void of expression as she waited to do his bidding. He led her into an alley, and looked at her. He searched her mind, and found her name. 'Kristine.'

"Kristine." He said smoothly.

She looked up at him, no expression was shone. He took her into his arms. "Relax Krisine, I won't hurt you." He assured, and lied.

Her gaze looked up at him, her lips parted, and her heart pounding. Zachary's fingertip trailed down her neck, and he entered her mind. Kristine was a hard-working girl with amazing talents, but she wasn't allowed to explore them. She wasn't from Jump City, she was a runaway. She grew up in a city known as Steel City, and was pretty rich, but she ran away from her life there.

Zachary bent his head to the side, and his fangs bit into her. Her blood rushed through his mouth, and after he had his fill, he let go of her. He captured the girl's gaze with his. "You will remember none of this," He said softly. "Do you understand?"

He watched the girl nod her head 'yes', her eyes still blank.

"Where are you staying tonight?" He asked her.

"At a hotel."

"All right. I want you to go there and go to bed. Tomorrow you will go back home, not remembering me or this conversation." He said, and she nodded again. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Go home."

Even in a trance, she sounded happy and relieved. Zachary sent her away, and sighed. He looked back to the street, and noticed five weird looking teens.

* * *

><p>The Titans saw it was almost closing time for the movie-rental store, and decided to return the movie. When they got there, they noticed a girl walk out of a alley way. Robin noticed her walking was wobbly. <em>'Why was she in that alley?'<em> The others noticed Robin walk toward the alley, and look into the darkness. They were met by glowing blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

**"**Zachary.**" **A voice spoke in a foreign language, but Raven noticed it wasn't Ancient Sumerian, it was Sanskirt. _'Now how does he know Sanskirt?'_ Raven thought.

"Raven, do you know what he's saying?" Robin asked.

Raven stepped up to Zachary. **"**_What are you doing here?_**" **She asked.

**"**_Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see Jump City at night?_**" **He asked. **"**_How do you know Sanskit? I thought many people didn't know that language anymore._**"**

**"**_I've know the language for a while, but how do you know it?_**"**

**"**_Known it for my entire life. Like I said, I'm Zachary._**" **His hand extended out of the darkness, and into the light.

**"**_Raven._**" **She took her hand in his, and noticed his hand was cold, very cold.

Zachary blinked when he noticed Raven didn't make a coment on his cold skin. He also noticed that her skin was grey-pale. He blinked away the red, blood color in his eyes, and they returned to auburn.

**"**_Why stay in the darkness?_**" **Raven asked him.

Zachary sighed, and walked out of the shadows, and into the light of the moon. Raven looked at his appearance, short messy, black hair, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with holes at the knees, and was... that blood stained on them too? He also wore black Vans, slight muscle frame, and he looked around seventeen. _'He's... hot... Wait! Where did that come from? I'm going to have a **long** talk with my emotions.' _She thought.

Zachary tried to read her mind, but no success, so he moved onto the others. He learned all of their names, and that they form the 'Teen Titans'. Raven watched as Zachary eyed the others.

"Their not going to hurt you." Raven assured.

Zachary's auburn eyes meet Raven's dark violet. "Sorry if I seem tense or anything." He apologized.

"It's fine." She pointed to her friends. "This is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and the annoying, green changling is Beast Boy."

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." Zachary did a small bow. "I'm Zachary Redline."

"Can we call you Zack for short?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I like my name the way it is." He replied. "No one has ever called me Zack in my entire life, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, but I just really like my name the way it is."

"So... Zachary, do you have any place to stay?" Robin asked.

Robin was suspicious of Zachary, but he tried to stay pleasant. _'Zachary may seem nice, but why did that woman walk out of the alley he was in wobbly?'_ Robin thought.

"No, I don't have a place to stay. You see, I just got in this city." He replied.

Robin nodded. "Then stay with us, we've got a guest bedroom." He offered.

"I should't. I'd may cause problems with you in the near future." Zachary responded.

"We insist, it will be no problem." Robin assured.

"Very well." Zachary said.

They all walked to the T-Car, and got in. Robin got on his R-Cycle, and drove off. _'I should be able to get some answers with him staying with us.' _He thought. Zachary was sitting next to Raven in the backseat, Starfire was in the front seat, Beast Boy was to his left, and Cyborg was driving, obviously. He watched as they pulled up to a 'T' shaped tower.

"You live in this?" He asked them.

"Yeah, come on in." Cyborg answered, and walked in the front door.

Zachary carefully walked over the threshold, and followed them to the main room. Raven gave him a tour of the tower, and showed him to the guest bedroom. Raven left Zachary alone, and walked away. Zachary found some dark curtains, and used them to cover up the window. As the sun rose, Zachary fell asleep.

The Titans woke up the next morning, and all ate breakfast in the main room. They were all wondering why Zachary wasn't up yet, but no one bothered to ask, that was... Until Beast Boy spoke up.

"How long does the dude sleep?" He questioned.

"Let him sleep, he'll wake up eventually." Raven replied, annoyed.

"But it's three in the afternoon!" Beast Boy yelled.

"He's a heavy sleeper, so what?" Raven responded, and tried to get back to the book she was reading.

Beast Boy grumbled a little bit, but soon joined Cyborg in a video game. It was around six when the sun set,**(A/N: Daylight savings or whatever you want to call it.) **and Zachary woke up. He walked to the main room, where the boys were playing a video game, Raven was reading, and Starfire fix some weird recipe. Beast Boy turned around to see Zachary standing near the door.

"You're finally up?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I sleep all day, so what?" Zachary shrugged.

"Funny, I asked the same question." Raven said in her monotone, and glared at Beast Boy from her book.

Zachary sighed, and shook his head. _'This is going to be a long night.' _He thought.

**This was longer than the last chapter wasn't it?:P Like I said I don't care if you review, but I'd like one or two reviews.**

**Twix: Please review for her:)**


	3. Memories

**Twix: You got a review! I'm suprised!**

**Me: Oh Shut Up! Anyway, Surrell, you're in luck cuz I thought I'd give a little background anyway:P Lucky you:)**

**Twix: Kiss up.**

**Me: I am Not a kiss up! I'm many things But a kiss up.**

**Twix: Whatever**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans just some or their episodes I bought off of iTunes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

Rekia was wondering Jump City's streets, looking for Zachary, but she didn't have any success finding him. _'How do I lose a person with two leg wounds so easily?'_ She asked herself as she walked. The city was beautiful at this time of night, and she loved the wind breathing on her face. The city was so quiet, Rekia could hear the heart-beats of humans near by. She'd enjoy the sound if she wasn't looking for Zachary. _'This is what I get for letting him go alone. That idiot.'_

"I'm going to be more than un-dead if I don't find him." She said to herself.

Zachary was like a little brother to her. And like all little brothers, they love to annoy their sister. Technically, they are brother and sister, but by blood, not mother-father. Rekia sighed, she was of course older than him, and more experienced. She was five hundred and ninety eight, two more years and she'd be six hundred. Zachary was only five hundred and eighty nine, but ever since they met, ever since he was turned, they were close friends. Rekia remembered the first day they met very, very well.

_~Flashback~ Rekia's POV ~_

_I studied the human in front of me, he looked around seventeen, his short messy hair covered his light auburn eyes. He didn't seem scared of me, he showed no expression of fear. I couldn't understand why, I've only been a vampire for nine years, but I grew acustom to how humans were always scared if a vampire was standing right in front of them. I searched his mind, his name was Zachary, his family died when he was only seven. He's been on his own for ten years._

_Zachary didn't speak to me, he turned, and walked away. He was interesting, and I told him to my master. My master, Kane Hellfire, was suprised to hear my story of Zachary, and how he knew what I was, but wasn't scared._

_"What are we to do with him, Master?" I asked him._

_"He is interesting... Why he wasn't scared is beyond me." My master replied. "Watch him, and report to me whatever you find."_

_"Yes, Master." I bowed, and walked away._

_I watched Zachary, and what he did. One day, when I went to find him, I saw him in a alley. A pool of blood surrounded him, and I heard his heart slowing down. **'Master! Come here, it's urgent!'** I watched as my master was here in a flash, and he noticed Zachary on the ground._

_"What are we going to do, Master? We can't just leave him!" I said._

_"I know." My master paused. "Turn him."_

_My eyes widen. "Turn him? Into one of us?" I questioned in disbelief._

_"Yes, I will turn him, and he will survive, but as one with the night." My master said, and started to drain Zachary dry._

_I looked away, not wanting to see what would happen. I heard a cough come from Zachary, and saw his light auburn eyes flutter open. He tried to talk, but words wouldn't come out. My master sushed him, and bit into his arm. My master placed his arm in front of Zachary, and I saw his eyes look at the blood dripping from my master's arm. I saw his eyes turn blood red, and wide._

_"Drink my child." My master said._

_I watched as Zachary hesitated, and gave into his hunger. Zachary drank the blood from my master's arm, and remove himself from my master. I was suprised on how much control with his hunger he had._

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_"I am Lord Kane Hellfire, this is Rekia, and you my child, are now one of us. A-" My master was cut off._

_"A vampire." Zachary finished._

_My master nodded. "You are now bonded to me by blood. I have turned you, so I am your master." He said._

_I was suprised that Zachary didn't lash out at my- our master for turning him into a bloodsucking demon. Instead Zachary only nodded, like he accepted the fact that he **is **a bloodsucking demon._

_"Good, come. We will show you home." Our master held out his hand, and lifted Zachary off the ground._

_Durning the first week, Zachary didn't speak very much, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was turned, or something else. I walked into his room to see him laid out on his bed._

_"Are you okay Zachary?" I asked him, but h__e didn't look at me, only the ceiling. "I guess I'll go."_

_I walked toward the door, when I heard "Wait."_

_I looked back at Zachary, who still wasn't looking at me, talked. "It's... Rekia, right?"_

_"Yeah, it is." I responded. "There something you need?"_

_"No, but I was wondering... What is our master like? Truly?"_

_"Master Kane, he can get a little complex, but he's fair. As long as you obey him, he'll give more freedom to you." I paused. "Why?"_

_"Just wondering. How long have you served him?"_

_"Nine years. I was left for dead around eighteen when he found me. He offered me life of immortality, but in return, I serve him. I accepted his offer."_

_"Then why did he help me?"_

_"I asked him to, but he was going to do it anyway." He still wasn't looking at me. "Plus your existance would be gone if it wasn't for Master Kane."_

_I watch Zachary's head nod, and after a few minutes, he turned to look at me. A smile was on his face, didn't know why he was smiling, but I returned it._

_~End~_

She smiled at the memory of Zachary talking to her for the first time, ever. His smiles were always warm, and accepting. She then noticed a tall 'T' shapped tower on a little piece of land in the ocean. _'Who would live in a place like **that**?'_ She thought, and smirked. She was going to continue walking when she heard something in an alley way.

* * *

><p>Zachary watched Beast Boy and Cyborg argue over who won the game. Rekia, and him barely ever argued over anything, much less a video game. He was always obeidient toward his master, and kind toward Rekia.<p>

_~Flashback~ Zachary's POV ~_

_Rekia and I stood in front of our master, waiting for whatever he wanted to be told. I wasn't nervous, scared, or anything. Our master only sat on his chair, but his eyes wasn't on us._

_"Zachary, my child, you have been with us for a month. I think it's time Rekia showed you the basics." Our master said._

_"Yes, Master." We both said, and bowed in union._

_Rekia and I went to one of the towns near by, and she showed me how to lure my prey in, and read the person's thoughts and feelings when I fed upon them. I noticed Rekia was suprised in my control of my hunger._

_"Only a month, and you know how to control your hunger?" She stated._

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"I mean, during my first year, I almost killed a village." She laughed slighty. "If it wasn't for Master, I... I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Fine with me, but remember, you can talk to me anytime."_

_Rekia talked to me a lot of how she was when she was human, and during her time with our master. I enjoyed listening to her stories of what happened. They were... interesting. Any time she needed to talk, I was willing to listen. Our master liked and thought it was great that we were close, and trusted each other._

~End~

Zachary smiled, but no one noticed. The arguement just went on the entire night. Zachary thought it was best to get into his room before he felt sunrise come.

**Again, I don't care you don't review, but it's the least you could do is review:)**

**Twix: Don't take advantage of her good nature, so review please!**

**Me: What do you mean by that?**

**Twix: You're always kind and trusting, but I have yet to see you get truly angry.**

**Me: Keep talking and you might see me angry!**


	4. Rekia

**Me: I don't own Teen Titans, only a dog, a ps3, a bag of cheetos puffs and pop rocks.**

**Twix: That I'm eating. *Continues eating pop rocks***

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Zachary woke up the next night, and headed for the main room. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game like last night, Raven was reading like last night, the only difference was Robin talking to Starfire. Zachary sat down next to Raven, but he didn't know why. He felt drawn to her. Her dark, cold personality drew him to her, and it was like he couldn't fight it. Zachary looked at the book she was reading.

"It's a good book." He said.

Raven lifted her head from her book, and looked at him. "You've read this before?" She asked.

"Uh... Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Zachary replied.

Raven nodded, and returned her gaze back to her book. Everything was fine and crimianl-free until the alarm started to blare off. Zachary watched as the Titans ran up to a computer,and pull up a map. From what he could tell, some type of destruction was going on in the city. He saw that Robin said something to the team, and they ran out of the room.

Zachary followed them out of the tower, and into the city. When he got to where the Titans were, he saw they were facing up against a long, silver-haired girl, and he knew who it was. _'Rekia? What is she doing here?'_ He thought as he ran up to them. He saw that the Titans readied themselves, and his eyes widen. Zachary immediately got in front of Rekia, protectively.

"Zachary? What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Better question is why are you protecting her?" Robin questioned.

Zachary didn't say anything, but he turned around to face Rekia. "Rekia, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

Rekia didn't reply, and Zachary was starting to worry. "Talk to me. You've never had a problem with talking to me." He said.

The Titans were confused. _'Does Zachary know this girl?'_ Robin asked himself. They all listened to the panic in Zachary's voice, and the girl remained still.

"Rekia, tell me what's going on!" Zachary was pratically yelling.

Rekia still didn't move, her face was blank of any expression. It reminded Zachary of when he would mesmerize his prey. He slowly walked up to her, and when he touched her shoulder, he found himself stuck in a car. He picked himself off the car, his eyes staring wide at Rekia, shocked.

"Titans GO!" He heard Robin yell.

Zachary watched as the Titans went head on toward Rekia. Raven levatiated toward Zachary to see if he was alright, and she was shocked to see no wounds on his body. Zachary stood up, and looked at Raven, then to the Titans, who was still fighting Rekia.

"They're going to get killed." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Rekia's strong, very strong. Four against her is mere child's play to her." Zachary replied.

"And you know this because...?"

"I've lived with her for years, but... I can't understand why she's acting like this."

In about ten minutes, Rekia defeated the four, and turned her attention to Raven and Zachary. Her face was still blank as she walked toward them. Zachary could tell she wasn't acting like herself at all now, and he heard Raven speak three words quietly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthosss." Raven's eyes glowed bright white.

A black raven shot out toward Rekia, and a flash of white almost blinded Zachary. When the light faded, Rekia was on the ground, unconsious. The others started to wake up, and they saw Rekia laying on the ground. They walked up to Raven and Zachary, who was only looking at Rekia's limp body.

"Did you do that Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I did." Raven breathed.

"I'll cuff her, and hand her to the authorities." Robin said, and grabbed some cuffs.

"Don't." Zachary said. "She needs help. I've known her my entire life to know she wouldn't do this."

"She attacked us first-" Raven interupted Robin.

"Zachary's right Robin. I can sense this girl didn't attack us of her own free will." She said.

"Fine we'll take her back to the tower, but you two are responsible for her." Robin said.

They nodded, Zachary picked Rekia up, and flung her over his shoulder. They all headed back to the tower, and placed her in the infirmary. Cyborg was going to hook her up, but Zachary told him not to.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"She's fine, just unconsious. She's not going to die." He replied. _'_'_Cause she's already dead.'_

Cyborg shrugged, and walked out of the infirmary. Zachary covered up the window incase Rekia was still in the room when the sun rose. Raven walked into the infrimary, and noticed that the windows were covered.

"Want to explain why the windows are covered?" She asked.

"It's three hours away from sunrise, and she has a bad condition that causes really bad burns by the sun." He answered.

"Because you're vampires." Raven said, and leaned on a wall.

Zachary sharply turned his head toward her. "How do you know?" He asked.

"First night we met. I saw your eyes were blood red, and soon they turned light auburn, your skin was very cold when I took your hand, and the fact that you tried to read my mind." She explianed. "Kind of hard to not know."

"Does the others...?"

"They don't know. Beast Boy jokes around saying that you are, but nobody really listens to him when he says things like that."

Zachary nodded, and looked at Rekia.

"So you said you known Rekia you're entire life, you mean vampire don't you?"

"Yeah, she was there when I was turned. She's only nine years older than me."

"I'm not going to ask your or her age unless you want to tell me."

"Five hundred and eighty nine." Zachary said. "I've been with her for that long. She's been like a sister to me."

Raven nodded, and remained quiet. Zachary turned his attention back to Rekia, who still laid silently on the infirmary bed.

**Me: I'm bord and this is the best I can do for today:)**

**Twix: Lazy.**

**Me: I'm not lazy!**

**Twix: Whatever. Please review!**


	5. Who?

**Me: To Surrell, Many people have written different types of Teen Titans/vampire fics, Raven is a vampire, Robin is a vampire, ones that have OCs that are vampires, ect. Honeytheif by Xaphrin. The Undead? by Raven'sRage. Forbidden Love by Ghost Formely Known As Fred. Teen Vampire by Lioness of The Steely Moon. There are many vampire fics, and the subject itself inspired me to make this fic.**

**Twix: Honeytheif was a good one, I thought.**

**Me: Me two. Anyways, Teen Titans doesn't belong to me, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Robin found this the perfect time to see if he could get anything on Zachary. Robin went on the computer in his room, and typed in Zachary's name. He got a match, and looked at the name. <em><strong>'Zachary S. Redline'<strong> _Robin clicked on it, and the page came up. He noticed the a few simularites between Zachary, and the 'Zachary' in the picture.

**Zachary S. Redline (1400-1417)**

_Zachary Redline's family was killed in 1407, and Zachary refused to go with any family member. He stayed by himself from seven years old to seventeen years. Zachary wasn't very social with anyone, never spoke to anyone. One day, he just disappeared. Towns and villages near by say they seen him, but only for a short moment before never seeing him again._

Robin didn't know what to make of this information, mostly the date. 'Zachary's' disappearance was reported in May 19, 1417, and the on and off sightings were reported the month after. He thought of the name he heard Zachary call the girl, and decided to try it as well. He typed it in, and only got one match. **_'Rekia C. Blackthorn'_ **He clicked on it as well, and the silver hair and eyes completely matched the girl in the infrimary.

**Rekia C. Blackthorn (1390-1408)**

_Not much is known about Rekia. Many adored her, and many loved her. Her silver hair was like silk, and her silver eyes shone like the mineral itself. In 1408, at age eighteen, all anyone knew was that she was left for dead. She made few appearances after disappearing for a month, but if anyone saw her once, they never saw her again._

Robin laid back in his chair, looking at the screen of his computer. He was confused, and he walked out of his room because if he looked at the information anymore, it might give him a headache.

* * *

><p>Raven stayed with Zachary in the infirmary, by Rekia's side. The sun started to rise, and Zachary was tired, so he went to sleep. Around noon, Rekia started to stir, and Raven walked up to her. Rekia's eyes fluttered open, and scanned the room. Her gaze fell on Zachary, who was sleeping in a chair.<p>

"Zachary?" Her gaze fell on Raven. "Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to Zachary?"

"Calm down. I'm Raven, and I didn't do anything to Zachary. He's asleep, and curently you're in Titans Tower's infirmary." Raven said. "It's only noon, he'd should wake up around six."

"Do you know?" Rekia asked.

"Yeah, I do." Raven repiled. "You should get some rest."

Rekia nodded, and fell asleep. Rekia woke up before Zachary did, and it was almost six. Rekia noticed Raven was still there, waiting. Zachary started to wake up, and he noticed Rekia was awake.

"Rekia?" He asked.

"Who else?" She smirked. "Are you okay?"

Zachary sighed. "I'm fine. Rekia, this is Raven. Raven this is Rekia."

"Rekia, do you remember anything?" Raven asked.

~_Flashback~_

_Rekia heard something in a alley nearby, and decided to take a look. When she walked in she heard someone walk up to her. She turned around to see a man in black and orange armor, and one eye that only shown through the mask._

_"Who are you?" Rekia asked._

_"Such a lonely girl, aren't you?" The man asked._

_"What do you want?" Her voice was getting demanding._

_"I know who you are, what you are." The man stated. "Rekia Curvin Blackthorn, a vampire."_

_Rekia's eyes widen, and she took a step back. "How do you know what I am?"_

_"I've been watching you my dear girl, and I must say," The man laughed slightly. "You are very interesting."_

_Rekia kept taking a step back as he stepped closer to her. "What do you want from me?"_

_"You. A vampire at my side would surely ensure my enemies downfall." The man answered._

_Rekia smirked. "Like I'd serve you! I already have a master, so fuck off!" She yelled._

_"Such a nasty word, however, you'd be serving me, like it or not." The man said._

_Rekia soon felt a sharp point dig into her neck, she knew it wasn't a vampire. Her vision was getting blurry, she heard three people laugh, and watched three figures walk up to the man before falling unconsious._

_~End~_

"That's pretty much all I can remember." Rekia said. "I'm sure I did something bad, didn't I?"

"Attacking us is one thing." Zachary responded.

"I'm sorry Zachary." She apologized. "I-"

"I know. I've been with you long enough Rekia." He interupted her. "You feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine," Her attention turned to the door.

Raven and Zachary followed her gaze to the door, and saw Robin standing there. He walked in and stopped a few feet away from them.

"So she's finally awake?" He asked.

"Yes, Robin this is Rekia. Rekia, this is Robin." Zachary introduced.

Rekia nodded, her face was neutral. "Did research on us, didn't you?" She asked.

Robin's eyes widen, and Zachary turned his attention sharply to Robin. "Why?" He asked. "What did you find out?"

"Zachary, calm down." Rekia said, and turned back to Robin. "Mind telling us your intentions?"

"Curiosity. I searched your names, and got two people, but it was around the 1400's." Robin answered.

Rekia sighed, and Zachary narrowed his eyes at Robin. The room was silent, and Raven walked out because it wasn't normal silence, it was awkward silence. "We'll tell you." Rekia said to break the silence.

Zachary's eyes widen, and he quickly turned to Rekia. "Rekai why? Why should we tell him?" He asked/yelled.

"Zachary calm down. Enough has been done, so... might as well tell them." She replied. "Also I'm sure he has good intentions to look us up."

"Fine." Zachary groaned. "We'll tell you."

**Poor? Bad? Fair? Okay? Great? OMFG THIS STORY IS AWESOME? I need reviews people:P**

**Twix: Are you that desprate? I only have four reviews for Halfa and a Vampire, and I wrote nine chapters- I'm working on the tenth- and you don't see me desprate for that story!**

**Me: Meanie... AND I'M NOT DESPRATE!**

**Twix: Only desprate people say their not desprate**

**Me: Shut the hell up!**


	6. Finding Out What They Are

**Me: To Surrell, I'm glad I have inspired you, I'm glad that you have been liking my story, and I like your Teen Titans/vampire fanfic by the way.**

**Twix: I still say that your a kiss up.**

**Me: I'm not a kiss up Twix! Its called being kind!**

**Twix: Whatever.**

**Me: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Robin walked out of the infirmary, and to the main room. Rekia and Zachary, who was still glaring at Robin, followed him into the main room. Everyone was starting to watch a movie, but the sound of the door sliding open caught their attention. They all looked at the three walking toward them, and Rekia looked at the DVD case. <strong>'Twilight New Moon'<strong>.

"Really? New Moon? Who's idea was it to watch this movie?" She questioned, and her voice got louder. "I swear this movie is a disgrace to vampires! We don't sparkle in sunlight!"

"Rekia, calm down." Zachary said.

"How can I calm down! It's movies like this that makes us look like- like..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Calm down, just relax. Rekia, I know what the movie is and how they resembles vampires poorly, but-" She cut Zachary off.

"POORLY? ITS PLAIN CRAP!" Rekia yelled.

The Titans watched them yell at each other about the movie that Starfire rented. They were confused, and Robin walked up to the two. He tried to tell them to stop yelling, but they couldn't here him. That was until...

"QUIET!" Raven yelled.

She was getting a headache from the two's yelling. They stopped yelling at each other, and turned to face Raven. "Sorry." Zachary apologized.

"Are you going to tell us? Or not?" Robin asked.

The both sighed. "You seached up Zachary S. Redline, a boy who lived in the 1400's right?" Zachary asked.

"And a girl who went by Rekia C. Blackthorn." Rekia stated.

Robin nodded, but he wasn't getting the point. All the Titans, excpet Raven, was getting curious of the subject. They didn't know what the subject would be, but it still got them curious.

"Rekia was born in 1390, but disappeared in 1408. I was born in 1400, and disappeared in 1417." Zachary said.

"Then how are you two alive?" Robin questioned.

"We're not. We're dead, we don't breathe, no heart rate, no pulse, no sign of life..." Rekia responded.

"Live forever as creatures of the night..." Zachary added.

"Vampires." They both finished.

The Titans were quiet. Two vampires were standing in front of them. They didn't know how to react, but they found a way... Beast Boy did anyway.

"Vampires?" He scoffed. "You two can't be vampires. You don't look like any vampires I've ever seen."

"That's because you never seen any." Raven responded in her monotone.

"Friend Beast Boy is right. You do not look like the 'vampires'. I have watch the movies of Twilight, and the vampires in the movie have very pale skin, and they-" Rekia cut Starfire off.

"Don't finish! Please. Don't finish." She pleaded.

"Vampires aren't anything like the ones in movies. They only show few things that vampires are like." Zachary supplied.

"We can't go in the sun, otherwise, we'll get burned to death." Rekia added.

Beast Boy was getting intersted, so was the other Titans, but Beast Boy was the most. "Can you turn into a bat? Or see your reflection in the mirror?" He asked.

"No, we _can't_ turn into bats! We _can_ see our reflection." Rekia answered.

"Crosses? Holy water? Garlic? Human food?" Beast Boy ranted.

Zachary and Rekia looked at each other before looking back at Beast Boy. "Crosses and holy water doesn't work, garlic just annoys us because of the smell, and human food tastes like sand, and concrete." Zachary answered.

"Plus, I don't see any fangs, and you don't have red eyes." Beast Boy observed.

He started to lift up Zachary's lip to see if he had fangs, and when he didn't see any he looked closer into Zachary's eyes. Zachary smiled when he found something from Beast Boy's mind, also he was getting annoyed of the green changeling's poking.

"Will you stop poking me Garfield!" Zachary yelled angrily.

Beast Boy froze, and looked at Zachary with wide eyes. "How do you know my name?" He questioned.

Zachary couldn't help but smile. "I searched your mind. Vampires have a ability known as 'glamour', and only few have the ability 'compulsion'." He said.

"Compulsion?" Robin asked.

"It trumps 'glamour', but those who have it force people to do what they want when they have to." Rekia replied. "Zachary and I have it, but it's very weak than most. Our master has the ability, but it's way stronger than ours."

"Like by a million." Zachary snorted.

Rekia laughed slightly. "Yeah, but back to the subject. If anyone knew about us, many could be in danger! Humans and vampires could die. War can break out, and it won't be pretty." She said seriously.

"We've been secret for years, but if humans found out vampires actually existed, there would be complete chaos." Zachary added.

The Titans nodded in understanding, but Beast Boy was still poking Zachary. "I still don't see fangs and red eyes." He said.

Zachary closed his eyes and fists, and his muscles tensed. Raven could sense the anger coming from Zachary. "Beast Boy, I think you should stop poking Zachary." She said warningly.

Beast Boy didn't listen, and kept poking. Zachary had enought, and he snapped. He grabbed Beast Boy by the throat, and pushed him against a wall. His eyes were blood red, and his fangs were down. Beast Boy opened his eyes, and looked at Zachary.

"Don't poke, or touch me ever again." Zachary said slowly and warningly. "Got it?"

Beast Boy nodded, and Zachary let go of him. Beast Boy rubbed his neck, and walked back to the others. Zachary walked back next to Rekia, and looked at her. She shook her head.

"Sorry, but he kept poking me! You would have done the same if he was poking you." Zachary said.

"I know," She turned to Beast Boy and the other Titans. "Now you know not to piss off a vampire."

They all nodded, and Robin spoke up. "Why are you two here anyway?" He asked.

Zachary shrugged. "We like to travel." He replied.

The Titans noticed how late it was, and decided to go to bed. Zachary and Rekia decided to watch TV. Raven was walking to her room, and she felt something jumping around with her emotions. She sighed, and walked into her room. She had a feeling that it was Happy that was jumping around, so she decided to take a visit to see her emotions.

**Please review**


End file.
